A Deadly Magical Demigod (Rewrite)
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: Hecate needs help. Someone is trying to bring You Know Who back from the dead. There is only one god who can help her. And he only has one son to do his quest for him. What will happen to the Ghost King in Hogwarts? What does it have to do with The Chamber? How is Nico related to the founder Salazar Slytherin? Read to find out. :D Rewrite of A Deadly Magical Demigod
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I honestly hoped for a peaceful school year. After the Titan War this August, everything was supposed to be back to normal, just Camp Half blood activities and perhaps some travelling. I know that my father would have some small tasks he would want me to do. So that would still be part of normal. But sadly, the fates were against me. Other than Perseus Jackson, I , Nico Di Angelo, am most probably the most unlucky demigod on the face of the earth.

Summer was ending far sooner than I had expected. Seeing as we spent almost a month just training and fighting a war, I wasn't surprised. Before the summer ended, we had one last activity to enjoy. Capture the Flag.

Now that there were twenty cabins…well nineteen since the only thing the Hypnos cabin does is sleep, the big three cabin is considered as one…seeing as there is only the two of us. Each team has nine cabins. And obviously, we are teamed with the Athena Cabin.

I stood in the border with the supposed twins Travis and Connor Stoll. Considering that the border is a river, I wasn't so enthusiastic. Who knows what might happen if I were to fall in. I shudder at the thought. I can hear rustling of leaves by the trees. I stood ready with my sword in hand.

"You guys hear anything?"

"Nope" Travis said raising his spear "How about you Connor?"

"Nothing yet"

Then right in front of me I see a figure. One of the Ares kids, Mark I think his name, came out from the woods. He charged towards us.

"INCOMING!" he weaved through the river along with three other kids. The two kids from the Ares cabin charged towards me while the others went to attack Travis and Connor.

"Yield!"

"Never!"

One thing I learned since my first Capture the Flag, though it's very competitive.

I slashed and blocked the two sons of Ares. They were good. But I can feel the aura around us turn cold. It was only a matter of time before they felt it too. And just before anything bad happens, Pollux from the Dionysus Cabin was running towards the border. Percy and Annabeth were at his wake. Pollux was one of the fastest runners in camp. In record time he had reached the border with the flag. The flag turned purple with a wine class and intertwined vines.

Our teamed cheered as we celebrated our victory. Pollux was hoisted up by the Stoll brothers with the flag.

"BLUE TEAM WINS!" Chiron said

"PARTY IN OUR CABIN!" the Stoll brothers said as we went to celebrate in the Hermes Cabin

* * *

I walked to my cabin completely drained. One thing I remember from the Parties of the Hermes cabin is that they are very fun but very tiring.

I practically stumbled into my cabin, ready to pass out on my bed. But I felt cold wind and shadows come to me. .. This is not good.

* * *

I was spat out of the shadow in a familiar place. I was in Persephone's Garden. And in front of me, was Hades, or better known to me as father. But he wasn't alone. A girl in a magical flowery dress was beside him. Seeing as it was summer, I knew it wasn't Persephone. Demeter is only here when Persephone is here. But from what I can tell, the girl is a goddess.

I knelt in front of my father "Father"

"Rise, my son"

I stood shifting from one foot to the other. "Not to be rude or anything but, why am I here?"

"Lady Hecate is in need of assistance"

"And I am needed because…"

"Because it is in your domain" Lady Hecate said "The one who has caused danger, is a Horcrux"

Horcrux… I thought for a moment. I may have learned some stuff from Minos, my dictionary, or the ADHD part of my mind named as Nic-tionary, still lacked some terms when it comes to the dead. From my tutoring with the Furies before the Titan war, I am still in Fear… Or at least that is what I can remember. I didn't know that someone could die of fear in literal terms…wait I'm getting out of track.

My father seemed to have noticed as well. "A Horcrux is an object which holds a part of a soul. And by extension, cheats death. This is only used by Wizards and Witches"

So it was true, the world that Hecate blessed. Like a parallel world instead with Wizards and Witches. Wow you learn something new every day.

"Yes. It is true young demigod" Hecate said "And only you will be able to find it. Some time ago, a man named Tom Riddle wreck havoc in the world of witches and wizards. He split his soul into seven parts. Making him, in a sense, immortal. Now his followers are trying to raise him from the dead. "

"So…where do I fit in this picture?"

"You are to attend a school…" I was about to protest. School and Nico don't mix as far as I can tell. "No ifs ands or buts. You are to go to a school for Witches and Wizards called Hogwarts."

"But there is one problem" I pointed out "I am not a Wizard. And I don't think Zeus would appreciate it if his brother's child is more powerful than his own."

"That is his problem" Hades said "My little brother needs to mind his own problems and stop interfering with mine and Poseidon's . As for the powers…"

"That's where I come in" Hecate said with a big grin on her face that screams trouble. I involuntarily stepped back as she was coming closer "Aww, come on little cousin, I don't bite"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well not much"

I sighed and stood my ground. She closed her eyes with her hands raised to me and she started to chant in Greek. I can see my own dark aura and her bright colorful one. I can suddenly feel weight increase on me. I was becoming drowsy… I didn't notice how tired I was…

* * *

I woke in a comfortable bed with light coming in. The Hades cabin didn't have any windows, neither did my room in the underworld. I jumped and was suddenly on guard. Then I remembered what happened last night. Flag, Horcrux, Mission. Great…

"You're finally up, good" I jumped to see Hecate sitting on a chair watching me with an amused look on her face.

"Where are we?" I asked

"The Leaky Cauldron." Hecate said "A small pub in London"

"London" I said I've never been to London before. The farthest I've gotten from America is China. And that was when I had my shadow travelling problem.

"Yes" Hecate said "Just one more thing before I leave you. You are not , by any circumstances, to tell anyone, student or staff, of your mission with the exception to the headmaster who already knows. There are some followers of You Know Who"

"Who know who?"

Hecate was about to scold me…or at least face palm. "Tom Riddle or better known as Voldemort or You Know Who"

"Okay"

"Great" Hecate said "Now, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts is coming over to pick you up to buy your school supplies." She grabbed a woven pouch from the table. "Inside are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Hagrid would explain more to you. Just be warned. He doesn't really look human. He's a half giant"

"Half Giant?"

"Yes" Hecate said "There are many creatures here similar to those in our world, werewolves, vampires, and a lot of others"

"Good to know" I said

"Alright then little cousin, your trunk is at the end of the bed, you just need to buy your school supplies, Here is your Hogwarts letter. And Good Luck"

And with a blinding flash of light, she was gone. So much for help. Not long after there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to a really big man with a big beard.

"Hello there" he said with a strange accent "You must be Nico"

"Uh…yeah, your Hagrid?"

"That's me" he said "Come on then, got your stuff?"

"Uh…" I looked around. my ring/sword was in my finger, letter and bag of coins in my hand. "Yeah I'm good"

"Well come on then"

This is going to be fun…note sarcasm

* * *

**Hey everyone. :D So…everyone is telling me I should rewrite and change the chapters in my first story "A Deadly Magical Demigod" but I don't have the heart to remove it and rewrite it again, seeing as there is already a sequel and that it is my solid (Sorta) proof to myself that my writing has changed and improved :D. So instead I reposted a rewrite. :D I might add some of this and that and maybe make it longer. But it would still be the same story as it was before. Might fix some of the plot flow but still the same ending…hopefully. :D I might also remove title names so..yeah**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

We headed into the more crowded area of the place. I honestly didn't think that this place was a pub…until I went out of the room. I honestly haven't heard of a pub with a place to sleep. Well…now I know.

Hagrid and I passed by some tables and a lot of people, then he lead me to a room. He closed the door. It was a small room. Almost like a broom closet, but it was empty, the only thing in there was a trash can.

"Hagrid, there is nothing in here" I pointed out

"Just hold your horses" he said then went beside me. He held up his umbrella. "Remember this. You will need this to get into Diagon Alley. That's where you'll get your stuff for the school year"

"And how is a brick wall supposed to help?"

Hagrid just sighed then tapped a brick on the wall… the ADHD part of me noticed that the brick has way too many tap marks. Like someone repeatedly hit it with sticks. Its worn, color slightly lighter than the usual color of brick.

We waited for a moment.

"What was that suppose…"

Then the brick started to shift away from each other, opening a doorway. I stood in awe. I have lived in New York City for a large portion of my life…or at least the portion that I was aware of. I have also seen how old cities looked like (there are dozens down in the underworld). But I have never seen something like this.

There was this long Alley filled with stores and people. It was like what you would find in a small alleyway in New York with buildings look a lot like those in early 18th century, but a lot more people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley"

* * *

Later that day,I sat on my bed looking through some of the books. Though I am a demigod, and not a brain child aka Athena's kids, I actually like some books. That is if I managed to figure out what the hell is written or if it catches my interest.

Since I was entering a magical school, it was sort of interesting. I actually found a book that was in Greek, It was a subject called Transfiguration. And there was a spell that translates text into other languages, French, Bulgarian and ,thankfully Greek.

I tried it on one very colourful looking book. Surprisingly it worked. English letters started to turn into a familiar script. The title of the book was Marauding with Monsters by Gilderoy Lockhart. I honestly question who in the world would write a fiction book with his own name as the main character, and why the hell do I need fiction books for class.

This guy really didn't research his stuff. Wild Ponies? Gytrash? Seriously? Gytrash is a ghost dog. Close to a grim but not really a grim at the same time. It's in the middle of a grim and a hellhound. Creature of the Dark but not really afraid of the light.

After reading that, I got bored. Instead I went out to wander around Diagon Alley. I took out my wand, Ebony with Thestrals Hair and tapped the worn brick. The doorway opened and I went into my magical Adventure.

I passed the bookstore again, but this time it was crowded. I decided to check it out. I entered Flourish and Blotts. The entire place was packed. People, mostly women, were trying to get to the front of the store. The ADHD part of me wanted to investigate. And I, like all other demigods, am ruled by instinct and ADHD. So I decided to try to see what's going on. There was a staircase that leads to a small balcony that overlooks the desired area, so I went up the stairs.

I looked down and saw a man in blue robes, he was smiling at the crowd with an vane look.

"Stupid Witchboy" I turned and saw a boy with platinum blonde hair.

He seemed to have noticed me too. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nicholas" I said in disgust, I was to play 'undercover' hence. The terrible name. I was Nicholas di Angelo, halfblood. Which is not that much different from Nico di Angelo the demigod.

He smiled, or smirked I don't really know he seems to have this permanent proud look on his face. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,"

"Nicholas di Angelo" I said "But do me a huge favor call me Nico

"You seem new"

"I am" I said "I'm going to go on my second year in Hogwarts"

"Where did you attend First year?"

"In America."

"Salem?"

"Uh, Yeah" I said "I got kicked out of the school."

"What did you do?"

Think Nico what would Percy do… "Blew up half the school"

He just nodded "What house do you think you'll be?"

"House?"

"You're a Mudblood!" he pulled out a stick from his pocket.

"Who the hell are you calling dirty blood, I'll have you know my ancestors traced back to some of the most powerful beings on earth." I snapped at him. "And I don't think a stupid stick would help you this time other than poke me with that thing"

He smirked purposely ignoring my last statement "Then we'll get along fine then." He said wrapping and arm around my shoulder.

* * *

The more time I spent with Draco, the more things I had learned on the Wizarding world. There was a sport called Quidditch, which uses brooms that fly. I shudder at the thought. My father may have been accepted as an equal by the Olympians and my aunts and uncles. But I still can't fly or go on or underwater. Awesome uncles, no?

Anyways out of topic again. So I learned more about this world than I already have. Of course at some point in my Underworldly adventures I have met Merlin. Nice man, but very…eccentric?

Again, I am out of topic. I wonder if there will ever be a cure for ADHD. So where was I… Oh yeah. So after a few more minutes in the bookstore. A boy with unruly hair and broken glasses was dragged from the crowd.

"Saint Potter"

"Who is he?" I asked then he looked at me with shocked eyes.

"You don't know Harry Potter? The precious boy who lived?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I said "What's so special about him?"

"He was the only one to survive the killing curse" Draco said with disgust. "destroying You-Know-Who and well alive, at like one year old."

I raised an eyebrow, a escaper of death? A one year old boy. Either the holes of death are getting bigger or Thanatos is getting stupider.

"So he's famous"

"Very" Draco said with a scowl. "He's useless. You know who is gone. All that fame is just going to get into his big head."

"Yeah" I said remembering words form some of the most well known hero's I have met…well at least their souls. "Arrogance will only lead you to your own demise."

"True" Draco said "Come on, I would like to show you some of those you should avoid in Hogwarts."

"Bet you loved that Potter" Draco said approaching the set of people. I studied their expressions. They were all looking with a scowl. Like Draco was the bad guy. He seems nice enough. From what I had gathered he comes from a very high standard family. and he couldn't ruin that reputation. Rather similar to some of the gods.

"Shut up, Malfoy" the redhead girl said. She seemed rather protective of the black haired one. Harry. I looked more into the clan. They were all redhaired, brothers maybe and one girl, then a bushy haired girl.

"Oh look Potter, got yourself a girlfriend" Draco said "Nicholas, these are what you would call, bloodtraitors, and Granger over there is what you'd call a Muggleborn. Or better known as…"

A man with long platinum blonde hair and a cane tapped his cane at Draco's shoulder. From what I can tell, this is Malfoy Senior.

"Come now, Draco, play nicely" he said then looked at me for a moment as if studying me. I kept my usual emotionless face. Dark hair, black clothes and pale skin I couldn't help it if I look scary to anyone. He then turned back to the group of kids.

"Harry Potter" he said in hardened awe. Like he was interested, Just not in a good way. "Lucius Malfoy, if I may" he used his cane and dragged the Potter boy closer then again with the cane he moved his bangs. It revealed a small lightning scar. I felt a ringing in my ears. Like when I feel death close by.

"The scar is legend" Lucius Malfoy said "Just as much as the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents" Harry said with a scowl then pulled away from Malfoy. "He is nothing more than a murderer."

Potter…I thought in my head. Charlus and Dorea…James and Lily. Maybe they're Harry's Parents. Though if I remember correctly the Potters were very kind, how could this Harry kid be arrogant. Though I remember James has his own moments in Elysium.

"Brave of you to say his name" Lucius said "Or very foolish"

"Fear the name only increases fear of the thing itself" I muttered…but apparently so did the bushy haired girl.

"You must be, Ms. Granger" he said looking at Draco for clarification. Draco nodded "Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles" they turned to a man with an unusual giddiness talking to a couple wearing the most normal in this store. "Aren't they?"

"Let's see, red hair, vacant expressions. Second hand books, you must be the Weasleys"

The same man came by "Children its mad in here, let's go outside."

"Ah, Weasley Senior"

"Lucius"

"Is it tiring in the ministry, all those extra raids. I do hope they pay you overtime." Lucius said "Though by the looks of things. I'd say not."

"What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

I really wasn't paying much attention of what happened next except suddenly there were two grown men fighting on the floor.

I stepped went down the last few steps of the stairs and stood beside Draco. "Should we stop them?"

"We could"

I stepped forward and gripped on Mr. Weasley's arm. "Mr. Weasley, I highly doubt it would be appropriate for two grown men to be fighting in the middle of a book store." My voice as commanding as that of the Ghost King. Which I am.

He though for a moment then Lucius Malfoy was back on his feet. "See you at work" he scowled then motioned Draco to come with him

"See you at School" Draco said to the other kids "Come on, Nico"

I just stoically followed the blonde haired boy. Leaving a bunch of confused redheads. That was an eventful day. Not too bad for my first day in the Wizarding World. Two men fighting, a half giant, almost being poked at. Well. That's the life of a Demigod

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! Thank you for those who have subscribed. I love you guys :D AS you can see I have already omitted some of the other occurances. And added some as well. Maybe I can turn the twelve chapters to maybe 15 im not sure, but it's a shot. :D I haven't been updating, I was sick for a while and I have a lot of assignments all in just three days…-_-. Now I have to study on a Sunday. Good thing tomorrow's Monday and no classes so I might make up for it tomorrow. Maybe even finish a chapter or two. :D **

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke up the next day rather late. I am usually a light sleeper. I don't sleep like the dead like Travis and Connor would have everyone believe. Actually the dead don't sleep; they tend to wander around late at night.

Anyways, it was half past nine in the morning when I woke up, Hagrid was supposed to meet me down in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron at ten! I rushed into the shower and changed into my usual clothes. A leather jacket, black shirt, pants, shoes and my ring for some reason I can't seem to find my sword. What am I supposed to do if I don't have a sword? Meh, I'll figure it out later, I'm going to be late.

I rushed down with the trunk right behind me. My ticket, wand and emergency stuff were in the pockets of my leather jacket. Sadly, my aviator jacket is under repair…meaning it is a tattered mess after a few monster attacks. So I got a new leather jacket…hopefully this one lasts longer than the other one.

Thanks to some training in camp, I manage to haul the heavy trunk down the flight of stairs without much difficulty. When I had reached the bottom of the stairs, I found Hagrid already waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late" I said slightly wheezing. "overslept"

"Its fine" Hagrid said "Ye kids need to sleep more anyways, you look like you barely had some shuteye"

I shrugged

"Anyways, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

I walked along the platforms nine and ten. I wasn't sure where platform nine and three quarters was exactly. I highly doubt that a magical school would have their school train right where non wizards could see them. Maybe it's between two of the platforms….maybe if I ran towards it….

"Hogwarts too?" I jumped I turned and saw a kid my age. He had brown hair slightly ruffled and brown eyes. He looked nice enough.

"yeah…"

"Don't worry, I'm a student too. Going on my second year, I'm Justin"

"Nico"

"You seem a bit old to be a first year"

"Transfer Student" I said "How do you get to the platform?"

"Simple. Just walk straight through the two platforms." He said pointing to the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Okay." I said "Thanks"

"No prob" he said nicely "See you around, I have to go find my folks"

He went to look for his parents and I was left along looking at the wall. Should I risk it? Eh why not? I ran straight through the wall between the platforms nine and ten. It felt almost like shadow travelling. Almost. It was like some kind of portal from one place to another.

* * *

I now looked at the platform. There were many people some saying their goodbyes, some catching up with their friends. I wonder what it is like to have a normal family, a mother there to love and care for you, a father who protects and supports you, or possibly siblings there to have fun with or to teach you the tricks of the trade.

I do not remember much of my time in the Lotus Casino, but I remember a kid named Terrence. He was pretty much the same age as I was at the time…or at least he looked like it. He told me on how his family was. He had five other brothers and sisters. He was the middle child. Though there are a lot of them, his siblings loved each other, played around, and all that. At the time, I was in denial. All I had was Bianca, she was very…strict in a sense. She acted more like my mom at times. But when I lost her, then I realized how much I loved my sister. How much I miss her.

I watched as hundreds of kids walk around with their friends and family. I couldn't help feel a sense of grief. The war is over, and one the casualties, was Bianca. We never were able to mourn for her, nor were we able to bury her body. Lost in the land without rain. She died a hero, and no one has ever acknowledged it.

"Nico!" I turned and saw Draco coming towards me along with a blonde haired woman with black coloured bangs. "There you are! I thought you'd never find your way here."

"Draco" the woman warned

"Mum" Draco said "this is my friend Nico. Nico this is my mum"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy" I said politely.

Mrs. Malfoy seemed startled by my common courtesy. "So, Nicholas is that correct"

"Yes, ma'am" I said "But I prefer to be called Nico" because that is my real name. I thought to myself.

"Draco tells me you're a halfblood" she said "where are your parents I would love to meet them."

"Uh… I came here alone" I said nervous on where this is going. "My father is very busy and powerful man, I did not want to bother him." Which is not totally true since, technically, he was bothering me…just don't tell him I said that.

"And your mother?"

My expression slightly saddened. "She's dead. Muggle explosion."

Madame Malfoy's expression softened…well just as much as how my father's expression softens from iron to stone…it's not that much. But it's something. "I'm so sorry"

I shrugged "I never met her. I was young when she died. My father managed to cast a spell, but she was far from reach."

"Why don't we get you two a compartment, Draco" Mrs. Malfoy said "Come along you two."

* * *

We found a compartment in the Slytherin side of the train. Some of Draco's friends like Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, joined us as well. I was welcomed into their little group. Though I had a feeling they weren't really as friend more like acquaintances or friends for need.

I sat with them as they talked about their summer. A woman with a pushcart passed by the compartment.

"Anything from the trolley?" everyone from the compartment stood up wanting something from the cart. I was curious and got something as well. I got a liquorish wand and something called chocolate frogs.

"It's the cards you want" Zabini said "It's a collectable. Besides you only get one good jump from them anyway."

I opened the chocolate frog inside the compartment. I jumped straight out of the pack. It made a high leap. But I managed to catch it in my hand right before it hits Blaise in the face.

I shrugged and put it in my mouth. It layed limp after I bit into it. "Chocolate."

"Yeah, that's why its called chocolate frogs" Draco said "No one actually eats the thing"

I shrugged again then looked out the window. It was getting dark. And we were almost there. "I think I will go change" I announced then took my small backpack. And left the compartment.

* * *

I wandered around the train looking for the restroom, when I was face to face with a red-haired girl. Well more like run into her. I stood back up and gave her a hand.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine" she said but before she could say anymore. I felt two hands on my shoulders. Out of pure instinct, I ducked and pushed them away. One I stepped on their foot, the second I flipped over my shoulder. Then out of nowhere I pulled my sword out. I pointed it at two redheads. Twins. They stared at me wide eyed not from fear, but from shock and awe.

"Cool!"

"How in the world did you manage to bring a sword!"

I panicked and hid it away. My sword dissolved back into the shadows. Well I hope this works. I snapped my fingers, the sound echoed. "I was just passing through. There was no sword. Now if you excuse me"

I walked through them. Hopefully the mist worked and they didn't remember anything.

* * *

**~Weasleys~**

"What just happened" Fred asked

"well there was a kid with a sword. And that echoey snapping thing was cool though. But I really don't know what was that supposed to do" George said

"Wasn't he that kid with Malfoy?" Fred added

"Well, Forge"

"Yes, Gred"

"it seems like we have a secret to uncover."

"it seems like such indeed."

"We need to keep an eye on that kid."

Ginny just stared at her two brothers..."you two are weird."

* * *

**YAY! Finaly done. It's like 1:30 am so I'm sorry if it's a bit messy. I have an exam coming up(IM GONNA DIE!) and I should really be sleeping…or at least studying but I finished all of it and the coffee wouldn't allow me to sleep…hence finished a chapter :D I wasn't sure if it was Brit slang for parents was folks or was it American slang….meh I'll figure it out. As for the rewrite of the sequels…I don't know. I really want to finish this first cuz this has the most grammar errors and plot blocks.**

**Anyways for those who have read "The One Who Made a Difference" I am soo sorry I haven't updated. Exam week is here, and I had three different paths for the next chapter I was still debating on which one to use I just chose…like yesterday I think and I really didn't have the time since I just finished my first CET one down five to go…I hope the others will be easier to get into…urg…**

**Anyways…**

** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After the encounter with the twins, I became more careful with my appearances. I can't have my sword just popping out of nowhere. Urg Stupid moments.

I walked back to the compartment still fiddling with my tie. Why does a Wizarding school have to use ties? I had to wear some once in a while for my father's 'formal' meetings but I never said I liked it. Most of the time I just go with the cloak that made me look like a Grimm Reaper. It was better than having my finger stuck between cloths.

I entered the compartment, fiddling with the tie while the bag was over my shoulder. Everyone had their uniform on…even the stupid tie. There was a theme of green and silver. It made it have a sinister look. Cunning and Ambitious, makes sense and totally fits with the color scheme.

I groaned in frustration "Can someone help me with this?"

Draco and Blaise laughed at me while Pansy was rolling her eyes. She took out her wand and muttered some spell. The tie started to tie itself together.

"There" she said then patted the tie down. "That's better"

"How are you going to get sorted, mate?" Blaise asked "you don't exactly look that much of a first year."

"I honestly don't know" I said "I might join the first years towards the school though; my father really didn't give me much details." Neither did Hecate for that matter.

"Well good luck then." Draco said then smirked "hope you don't fall into the river"

"R-river?" I stuttered. I still wasn't allowed to go into any body of water…or fly. Poseidon may be the more…forgiving god between the Big Three, but he is still a god. They tend to have this temper on them.

"Yeah" Blaise said "First years go to the Castle in the boats. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water"

"No" I said "of course not" I'm just not allowed to trespass into Poseidon's territory.

"Good," Blaise said "then you're going to have a blast"

"We're here" Pansy said looking out the window. "Welcome to Hogwarts"

* * *

"First years!" Hagrid called "First years over here!"

I waved goodbye to the group of Slytherins and went to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid"

"Nico!" he said with his usual joyous self "Glad you found your way to the train"

"Yeah." I said and "you couldn't tell me this before I left?"

Hagrid shrugged "I forgot."

"Sure you did" I muttered

"First years! Follow me!" Hagrid brought us all to a side of the lake.

"Hell no" I said as he ordered us to go in a boat "I…I can't! Do you _want_ to kill me?"

"Come on, Nico. Stop over reacting" Hagrid said then lifted me by the back of my shirt

"Hey hey hey!"

But I was now on the boat and Hagrid was in his. "Alright FORWARD!"

The boats started to move on its own with Hagrid on the lead. I held on to the wooden planks of the boat. I prayed to Lord Poseidon and my father…hoping that I won't die right before I start. Sadly, my prayers weren't heard.

A dark looking figure jumped over my boat and dragged me with hit. It was sickly green with sharp little horns. It had strong fingers that are trying to strangle me as we hit the water. My vision blurred in the water. But I can still see the ugly face of the creature. It was trying to I can feel my body run out of air. I did the most predictable thing in this situation. I grabbed the creature's hands trying to remove it from my neck.

I squeezed as hard as I could then I felt something snap from under me. The fingers of the creature had broken. I was about to take a deep breath, but I was underwater. Then shadows started to envelope me, I ended on the other side of the lake right in front of a grand castle. I would've had time to enjoy it if it weren't for the amount of water I have gotten from nearly drowning inside the lake. I was still coughing out water when the other first years arrived from the boats. All I can remember was Hagrid's face looming above mine.

* * *

"Enervate"

I gasped and I was suddenly sitting back up. I was still on the shore. And Hagrid was pointing at me with a large pink umbrella.

"Good you're awake. You gave us quite a shock" Hagrid said then with another wave of his umbrella I was dry again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I gasped. "What was that?"

"Grindylows." Hagrid said "rather violent creatures very territorial. But they have fragile fingers."

"Good to know" I said sarcastically. Then stood back up. These are one of the things I hate about being a demigod. They couldn't stop sibling rivalry, and we, the demigods, have to pay the price.

I along with the rest of the first years followed Hagrid up the stairs. At the top, we met a Scottish woman with a strict aura.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"Which of you is Nico di Angelo."

I reluctantly raised my hand. She motioned me to follow her in a room that was as big as the Olympus throne room. It has a ceiling that looked like the night skies also a couple of floating candles. I hadn't noticed that Professor McGonagall had already stopped, stupid ADHD. Then she talked to a man with a really long beard. He turned to me and then he smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Di Angelo" the long beard man said "I am Professor Dumbledore, Welcome to Hogwarts. Young Demigod."

"I don't know…"

"Do not worry" He said "Only some of the staff know of your heritage. You are safe here."

"Okay" I said uneasily. But he looked at me with this grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes.

"Why don't you stay here for a moment while we go on with the Sorting? We will introduce you last as our exchange student"

I just nodded and tried not to look embarrassed as the rest of the hall was looking at me. Professor McGonagall went to fetch the rest of the First years. A bunch of eleven year olds paraded into the hall all looking rather nervous. One by one the students were being called up and sorted to the four houses. I recognized a redheaded girl who soon joined her brothers in Gryffindor.

Soon the list ended and I was left there alone….more stares came my way.

"Welcome students old and new" Dumbledore said "This year we have a special guest. He will be joining the second year classes. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Nicholas Di Angelo."

There were a few claps some nervous while some rather inviting like those from the Slytherin table, probably from Malfoy's influence. I stepped forward as a worn grey hat was placed on my head.

"Ah a demigod" I jumped at the voice. It came from the hat.

"Yes rather good guess, young demigod" The hat said "now where to put you. Smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but not as open minded. Unstable loyalties, Hufflepuff is out. Gryffindor or Slytherin? Why don't we have a closer look into your memories?"

"You are doing no such thing" I grumbled

"I will not be able to place your properly without looking through some memories."

I felt him push into my mind and resurfaced some of my viles and saddest memories…of the underworld.

"Too much Darkness in your past" it said "better be Slytherin. To be together with the rest of your kin"

"What?" I asked not noticing that the sorting is over. "What do you mean by that?"

The hat fell silent.

"TELL ME" I thought harshly. Suddenly, the candle lights flickered turning into green fire…Greek Fire. Then it returned back to being its usual hue. The rest of the Hall stopped and stared at me. so much for having as low profile. I went off the stool and headed towards the Slytherin Table, where Draco had saved me a seat.

I think this might not be as dull as I may have made it out to be.

* * *

**YAY! Finally done. Sadly it's still raining and I haven't finished studying for my exam (I had Saturday- Thursday and I only know half. Gonna study on Thursday) I can actually hear the rain thundering on the roof…and it has been DAYS! I cant wait for it to be over and for me to take my final exam. I wished the exam was before the typhoon and the monsoon hit. Unfortunately that is not the case. I was planning to post a chapter on all stories on 24****th****…meh for no reason :D but I might not have time so I might post this first…if It's not yet the 24****th**

**Soo…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

To say my day was normal would be a lie. I woke up in the Slytherin Common room. I have to admit that it reminds me of the Hades Cabin. Slightly gloomy and that underground feel, and I feel right at home. I entered the Great Hall with the sound of a woman scolding

"…WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" then the angry red envelope turned slightly to the side "Oh and Ginny, congratulations on getting to Gryffindor. Your father and I are some proud." Then after one undignified tongue lashing, the letter starts to tear itself apart.

"What was that?" I asked Draco who sat beside me laughing like crazy.

"That is what you call a howler. And looks like little Weasley got one." Draco said laughing as the red head in question started to turn red in embarrassment.

"Is that a usual occurrence here?"

"Not really" Blaise said "Some cases when the parents are really mad they sent howlers. It doesn't happen often though."

"Oh, well at least they know that their parents actually know what they get into. Or at least know, of their well being."

"Why don't your parents get letters from your old school."

"No, they're always watching. Though barely comment on anything"

"As nice it is to listen more on your family stuff", Draco said "we have class in thirty minutes, so I suggest we start on breakfast"

* * *

Our first class for the day was Herbology with the Gryffindors. The green house was large and, well, green. There were many rows of plants, pots, and soil inside a giant glass dome. I almost thought it looked like a normal greenhouse…until I saw unusual movement in many of the plants. One tried to bite my hand. Probably Persephone's doing, or Demeter…no I'm sure it's Persephone.

We stood in the two sides of a really long table filled with pots, soil and plants, one side was all Gryffindors, the other Slytherin, that is where I stood, beside Draco. The teacher, who introduced herself as Professor Sprout, is a squat little witch with short, grey, wavy hair under her patched hat.

"Gather around everyone" she said, "today we're going to repot mandrakes. Who could tell me what a mandrake is"

Then a Gryffindor with fizzy hair and buck tooth's hand shot up in the air

"Ms. Granger "

"Mandrakes or mandagora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state." she said "but their also quite dangerous the mandrake's dry is fatal to anyone who hears it"

"Very good ten points to Griffindor. Since our mandrakes are just seedlings their cries won't kill you yet but they'll knock you out for several hours. So everyone take a pair of earmuffs and make sure you ears are completely covered"

She gripped the stem of the plant, then violently pulled it out. I may not be a child of Demeter or Dionysus, but I am one hundred percent sure that there are supposed to be roots, not horribly deformed babies. It was fat, grey, pug faced creature. It looked worse than Alecto in her worse days…and that's saying something. What was worse of the creature was its screech.

I have heard of someone say 'screeching like a banshee'. I officially know what that would mean.

Professor Sprout placed the deformed baby on another pot, and started to sprinkle it with soil. A pudgy faced Gryffindor boy fainted even with the earmuffs.

"There are some empty pots around the table and start repotting your mandrake"

I stared at the potted plant that lay in front of me. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding then held tightly to the stem. With one hard tug I pulled out the plant to its roots. The ugly grey baby started wailing like the souls from the Fields of Punishment. It actually screamed louder than the other mandrakes. It kept thrashing and screeching like it was being tortured. I know I am not good with plants but I'm not that bad…am I?

Well I got my answer when it turned back to the mandrake. The little grey baby, was no longer grey. It was black. It had stopped crying. But it also stopped living. I dropped the plant back to it's pot hopefully the already green leaves will keep it from being suspicious.

* * *

We left the greenhouse, sweaty, dirty and tired. Beside me a very filthy draco complained

"I can't believe their making us do this" Draco said "This is servant stuff"

"I am just glad it's all over" I said "I do not like plants. Reminds me too much of my crazy stepmother"

"Why? What did she do?" Blaise asked.

"She turned me into a dandelion" Draco and Blaise laughed then they started to talk about Quidditch as we headed towards the Quidditch pitch for flying class.

Like how in Normal, or how they call it Muggle, school, they play sports as PE. And apparently in this case, it's flying.

We had flying classes with the Hufflepuffs…whose house name sounds so much like cottonball that I almost said that the first time I had read it. Unfortunately, my _dear_ Uncle Zeus, still doesn't like any of use other Big Three kids. Which means, I go five feet above ground, without any support from a tree or any other thing that is actually connected to the ground, I would be toast, like fried by lightning. I looked cautiously in the sky. It didn't seem like it was gonna rain. Or throw lightning anytime soon.

I stood nervously holding the piece of wood, known as a broom stick.

"I'm not so sure about this"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't been on a broom before"

"As a matter of fact, no I haven't I prefer my feet firmly on the ground." Pansy said "the boys just have an addiction to Quidditch"

"No we don't"

"I rest my case"

"I- I need to ask Madame Hooch something." I said handing the broom to Blaise.

"Ma'am?" Madame Hooch turned. She looked at me with those scary grey eyes that reminded me of Annabeth.

"Yes Mr. Di Angelo"

"I do not think it would be…safe for me to fly."

"Nonsense the skies are bluer than ever, and the brooms are safer than they look"

"It's not that ma'am do you not know who my father is?"

"You're going to be fine." She said. "Now go back to your group. We're about to start."

That's it….I'm Dead

* * *

**YAY Done. :D**

**I haven't updated in a while…I had a rather hectic month. Activity here, quiz there, and storms coming every other day. It was rather stressful. **

**Anyways…SHOUT OUT TO BTS readers I am making a sequel though I might just post it as part two in BTS so yeah just wanted to put that out there. XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I gripped the broom in my hand like it was my life line. I really feel uncomfortable flying…or even the idea of it. I never liked heights. Ever heard of the line, the higher you are the harder you fall? If not then now you have. Draco was already up in the air having a verbal argument with some of the Hufflepuffs.

"Come on, Nico. The air is fine!"

I looked nervously at the sky. It seemed cloudier than when we arrived here. Cloud means rain, rain means thunder, and thunder…means Zeus. I swung my foot over the fragile looking piece of wood then after a large sigh, I took off.

Flying wasn't as bad as I thought….it was much worse. As soon as my feet left the ground, I felt like falling. The broom doesn't seem like much of a support. I few to beside Draco. Who was the team captain for this activity?

"Alright everyone…" he started to give out the orders and the positions. But I wasn't paying much attention. I was paying more attention to the sky. It was getting darker by the minute. Only a matter of time before…

"NICO!" I jumped nearly falling off my broom.

"What?"

"You were dozing off. I said you're going to be the keeper" Draco said as if he were talking to a five year old.

"Right" I said "That's the ones near the hoops right?"

"Yes"

"Okay" I said heading towards the metal death trap. Metal means conduction, which means a very powerful shock.

"Alright, Captains. Shake hands" Madame Hooch said Draco and the boy from Hufflepuff that I don't know what the name is shook hands "First to get six goals wins. On my whistle."

TOOOT! Then just like that thunder stroke. It struck the top hoop of my side of the pitch. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand. And I flew away from the hoop. And then thunder again stuck…now it was after me. Some of the other kids started to scream. I have to get down before anyone else gets hurt. At some point I fell off the broom. I heard a sudden pain and a loud crunch on my arm…that's not good.

"Di immortals!" I exclaimed. "Ho detto a lei, ma lei non ascolta?"

"Five points from Slytherin for language, Mr. Di Angelo" Madame Hooch said when she landed and approached the demigod. For a moment there was a sympathetic look on her face then returned to her usual no nonsense look on her face. "Mr. Finch-Fletchley, bring Mr. Di Angelo here to the hospital wing."

"Yes, Madame Hooch" the boy I met back in the platform said.

* * *

He led me through the halls of Hogwarts. After we wear away from ear shot, he tried to make conversation.

"So I see you manage to get to the Platform alright"

"Yeah" I said "I thought I was going to hit the wall right before I got to the platform."

He laughed "Yeah that happens to everyone in the first time"

"I guess we never got to know each other properly" I said offering my unbroken hand "Nico di Angelo, Half-blood, Slytherin."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, Muggleborn, Hufflepuff." He said shaking my hand. "I have a feeling you aren't like the other Slytherins"

"You are correct" I said "I am a half-blood. Most of the Slytherin are pureblood."

"Most?"

"Well, I am there, aren't I?" I pointed out "I don't understand why would everyone listen to stereotypes. Isn't that why it's called a stereotype because it isn't true?"

Example how I have been shunned by the camps, just because I am how they would call it "a walking oddball". I am the son of Hades, doesn't mean I am totally like my father.

Justin shrugged. "I guess it's been like that for a while. I mean we Hufflepuffs are being teased as weak and useless but look at what we have accomplished? There are three Hufflepuffs who were once ministers of magic, also a few Headmasters or Headmistresses of Hogwarts. Not to mention Newton Scamander who is an author of a well known book, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them""

"Well they say the same thing about Harry but look at him." I said "He seems very powerful for a twelve year old."

Justin looked at me like I was crazy. "Did you just complement a Gryffindor?" he said "Alright, its official you are the strangest Slytherin I have ever met… want to be friends?"

Friends? Should I? Knowing that one day I will leave this school, and might never come back? I have never had a real friend before Percy. He was the one that took me in. He was a hero. Annabeth and Grover, they're still wary of me. Sometimes I feel like they are just waiting for the right time for me to snap.

"Sure" I said

"Awesome" Justin said with a smile "Well new friend why don't we get that arm of yours fixed up so we can talk more?"

"Great" I said slightly sarcastic. Now I'm not so sure about this.

* * *

Justin proved to be a nice friend. Thankfully he wasn't as clingy as I would've expected him to be. Like that Colin kid from Gryffindor who was bringing around a camera every minute of every day trying to befriend everyone he sees…even me.

Fortunately, Justin understood my reasoning for not broadcasting our friendship to the whole school. As a Slytherin, we have our own little hierarchy. If any of the Slytherin learns that I am friends with a Muggleborn, they might make my life here at Hogwarts a living hell, I am not even going to be here long anyways. Many might think I am a sadist or a masochist. But in truth, I am neither. That's my father, not me.

Maybe that's why I got along with Malfoy. We have our father's image to protect as much as our own. We have to make sure that our own actions won't affect our fathers'. Though there might be a slight difference… like how my father's name is the one that brings me down and I barely have to do anything.

Speaking of my father, for the first time ever, he had contact me…through Iris message I might add. We were eating dinner waiting at the end of the day, when there was a fog that had formed right in front of me. The iris message wasn't small; those beside me have a clear view of the Iris message. And in the other side, was dad….and he didn't look happy. Well he never does but that wasn't the issue at this point.

"_Nicholas. What in Tartarus were you thinking! Going to both your Uncle's domains! Zeus and Poseidon are both angry." _Hades scolded

"_About what?" _I demanded_ "That I have a power that neither of their children has? Perhaps I should remind them that Thalia is immortal and Perseus is invincible. Besides, I couldn't do anything about it. The teachers here don't seem to understand the meaning of forbidden"_

The lights all round the Great Hall flickered. I have a feeling father had just come from the Throne room at Olympus, seeing as he is always this pissed after a meeting with his brothers, even when they had gotten along.

"_Well, they were not supposed to know. Seeing as it is a quest, they seem to think that they have an important part on what the demigods do"_

"_Why do they care" _I demanded. Outside the thunder grumbled. I just glared at the sky

"_Well it's true." _I said to it then returned to my father._ "They never gave a damn before, why bother now? Just because they think I'm a threat because I'm your son. News flash, they're not family. Where were they when mom died? They caused it! They won't give a damn if I were to die here and now."_

Okay I really hate ADHD right now, impulsiveness that would make the Gryffindors proud…and the part that my father really isn't one of the most patient people in the world.

"_Alright just be careful, your uncles are not going to be so forgiving the second time around."_

Yeah forgiving they try to kill me for something I have no control over. _"Fine"_

"_Did you find what you need to find?"_

"Dad it's been three days" I said in English "I don't exactly have any results to show yet."

"Fine" he said also in English. "I will be sending Gray tomorrow morning, you have a something from camp, and Perseus sent it to me. I don't know if he is either too brave or too stupid."

"Well it is Perseus" I said "His life is in the hands of the fates for now we have to bear with the very impulsive teen."

"I don't know about that. But remember what I said, and I want a progress report by next week."

"Yes sir"

For a moment his gaze softened. "Ti amo"

I smiled. "Ti amo"

And with that he swiped his hand over the Iris message. I swiped the other side as well, shutting the conversation both ways. The entire hall was looking towards my direction.

"What?"

"Who was that?" Draco asked "He looks…worse than Snape could be"

"That," I said "was my father."

"Well…" Blaise said "you look alike"

"Yeah." I said. Some people…mainly Percy and those who have actually seen Hades in his non scary and terrifying form say that. I just went back to eating. Way to blow my cover dad.

* * *

Thankfully the whole commotion with the Iris message had died down. So I went breakfast next day, and there weren't as many whispers as there were last night. I managed to eat breakfast peacefully while waiting for the morning mail. The owls started to come in one stood out from the rest. A pure black owl swooped into the hall. In its claws were a small package and an envelope. It dropped both beside me and lands on my shoulder.

I learned long ago how to sense one's life force. Gray, as father called him, feels like death. I have a feeling this is one of father's creations…like the Thestrals.

"Hello Gray" I said and he gently nipped my finger. I opened the envelope first. It was from Percy.

_Hey Death Boy! _

_Where are you! You left your camp necklace…again! Anyways I sent it to your dad; I think I would get you in trouble…sorry for that. I just hope that Uncle H wouldn't do kill me for that. I thought you said you'd consider going to High School, or at least stay at camp. _

_Please Iris message me where you are, we wouldn't want another Midas incident, plus I'd like keep in contact with my cousin. :D _

_ From, Percy _

I couldn't help but laugh, Percy is still…Percy no matter what you do. He's still the overprotective brother like cousin one could ever hope for. I folded the letter and shoved it into my pocket. And I opened the package.

The familiar looking clay beads were inside the box. I recognize the Labyrinth bead. I didn't know that Percy had saved me one. The new one was amazing. It was a small drawing of the Empire state building, and then Greek letters surrounded the entire bead. I recognize the names. Silena, Beckendorf, Michael Yew and the other fallen Demigods in the war. The last one got me off guard.

It was pure black with a green serpent coiled around it. I have a feeling I know what this is for. It was one for the quest. I knew there was a reason why father would suddenly have an interest with my camp beads. Seeing as I don't give a damn to them myself, it was a surprise that he did.

"What's that" Draco asked

"Something I left behind at home" I said "It was from my old school; apparently my cousin found it in his house and sent it to my dad."

Draco nodded. "Anyways, I have to go to Quidditch Practice. Want to come?"

It was Saturday so there were no classes for today we were even allowed to wear our every day clothes. I miss my aviator jacket. "Sure why not"

"Well come on then."

* * *

Draco dragged me along to the Quidditch pitch. His father apparently had bought the whole Quidditch team the newest set of brooms. So he had automatically gotten the spot in the team. The Slytherin Quidditch team was about to start with their training but they had one problem. The Gryffindors.

"Flint!" said the one of them "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was a sixth year Slytherin with crooked teeth and a very sour expression. He has the same build as most of the team but he was surely bigger than the other guy. "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." The other 3 players had come over, too. The entire Quidditch team stood shoulder to shoulder against the Gryffindors.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. `I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."'

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?" And from behind the other players Draco stepped forward.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said a redhead, looking at Draco with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

The entire team showed them their new brooms. Then an argument started between the two teams.

A redheaded boy, who I assume was the brother of the redheaded twins, had also joined the argument.

Then the redhead boy that we saw during lunchtime came to join the argument. Following behind him was a fizzy brown haired girl.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said the girl sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco said with distaste

"Okay this is getting out of line" I said. But clearly no one heard me. The younger redhead took out his broken wand.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy" He said then sent a spell from his wand. I keep my knife in my person at all times…and I didn't remember what I did next. I seemed to have blocked the spell sending it back to the boy. He flied backwards on his butt.

The entire team ran towards him. "Ron! Ron are you okay?"

"Say something"

He belched and a slug came out of his mouth. I groaned while the rest of the team just laughed. That is very repulsive. The little Colin kid took out his camera and took a picture of the slug.

"Wow! Could you turn it around Harry"

"Get out of the way Colin" Harry said then hoisted his best friend off the ground. He and that other girl dragged Ron to who knows where while the rest of the team stayed behind.

"Where did the knife come from?" one of the redheaded twins asked.

"What knife?" I said innocently. The knife is now back to being my wand. I was hoping that no one would notice.

"You were holding a knife" The Wood guy said "you pulled it out of your pocket"

"What is going on here?" The new blondehaired teacher said. Keybrain or something…Lockhart oh yeah

"Professor! Di Angelo has a knife" one of the Gryffindors said

"Really now?" Lockhart said with interest. "I'm sure I would love to see it. Detention Mr. di Angelo."

"What did I do?" I demanded "you have no proof!"

But it went to deaf ears; the redheaded twins exclaimed "Ooo, someone's in trouble!"

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I just updated now. I haven't had much of a flow in this story in a while. I am actually having my exams right now. My parents just came home from their trip to London, they got me a t-shirt that says "Platform 9 and ¾" my life is complete! Hahah :D**

**Fast Frank: Well I am working on it but I have to admit my grammar and plot now is better than the original of this story :D and the whole Hooch thing goes with the stereotypic part of Hogwarts. How most think that Slytherin are up to something bad and all that and since Nico is a Slytherin. I just wanted to add a little of the whole "I really hate you because you're like them" which would be needed sometime in the next chapters. The Hagrid thing, Hagrid just didn't think of it as much of an issue. I mean your out of the circle of power for the gods. they might think that there was no danger. So yah that's all :D**

**OKAY **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
